


Makoto.

by andthenabanana (bananaandthena)



Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/pseuds/andthenabanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto.

_—ei!”_

Haruka opens his eyes and sits up, dislodging Nagisa from his back. Why is Makoto shouting?

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa says drowsily.

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?"

_Makoto. I heard Makoto._

"That voice."

"Huh?"

Makoto’s, Haruka doesn’t say, because Makoto’s sleeping. Should be sleeping. Makoto is neither a light nor heavy-sleeper; he’s instinctive, but heavy rain and strong winds are common in Iwatobi. Makoto can sleep through them just fine, this Haruka knows.

_But Makoto’s voice…_

Haruka crawls out of the shared tent, leaving Nagisa untangling himself out of his sleeping bag. The rain soaks him immediately and the wind whips his hair around, but neither are a distraction as he looks around the beach. Haruka doesn’t see Makoto.

_A dream?_ , Haruka thinks as he makes his way to Makoto’s shared tent. “Makoto?” he calls, and stops short. Tent’s open.

Behind him the ocean is growling, crawling up the shoreline with each crashing wave.

_Makoto?_

Haruka steps forward and kneels, pulling the flaps aside to look inside. Nagisa appears beside him and grabs on of the flaps to pull it open further. “What’s wrong— huh? They’re gone.”

"It’s still warm," Haruka says after placing his hand on Makoto’s sleeping bag. Thunder rumbles. Nagisa yawns. "Did they go to the restroom?"

_No_. Haruka stands and looks around once more.  _Because Makoto was yelling. Makoto was yelling and he—_

Haruka turns to the ocean, shielding his face with his hand and squinting his eyes through the curtain of rain.  _Wouldn’t._ _Makoto wouldn’t. There’s no reason to. Rei is weird but he knows - should know - not to swim at night. There’s a storm, Makoto is… why would…_

Lightning flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you all know what happens after that~


End file.
